In H.264/MPEG-4 AVC, one picture is divided into macroblocks to encode an image, the respective macroblocks are encoded by generating a prediction block using inter prediction or intra prediction. The difference between an original block and the prediction block is transformed to generate a transformed block, and the transformed block is quantized using a quantization parameter and one of a plurality of predetermined quantization matrices. The quantized coefficient of the quantized block are scanned by a predetermined scan type and then entropy-coded. The quantization parameter is adjusted per macroblock and encoded using a previous quantization parameter.
Meanwhile, techniques using various size of coding unit are introduced to improve the coding efficacy. Techniques increasing a number of luma and chroma intra prediction modes are also introduces to generate a prediction block more similar to an original block.
But, the amount of coding bits required for signaling the intra prediction mode increases as the number of intra prediction modes increases. Also, the difference between an original block and a prediction block prediction block is greater as the size of the coding unit is larger. Accordingly, more effective method is required to encode and decode video data for luma and chroma components